


the saints

by CJK (dirwael)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atheism, Christianity, Gen, Lowercase, Poetry, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirwael/pseuds/CJK
Summary: fake, is what they are.
Kudos: 2





	the saints

fake

is what they are

liars

sitting in their castles of false hope

spewing golden bullshit to the sheep

fake

is what they are

haters

curing those who dare see through

their curtains that hide the sun

fake

is what they are

hypocrites

preaching and dying for a book

selective about the chapters they read

fake

is what they are

devils

they renounce and hate and fear him

even though all they're doing

is looking in a mirror


End file.
